90NB-Kid is a new and distinctly different variety of bermudagrass (Cynodon dactylon) (*SUBFAMILY Eragrostoid, tribe Chloridene). It was discovered near a heavily traveled sidewalk intersection on a college campus adjacent to an athletic field in Annapolis (Anne Arundel County), Md. 90NB-Kid was initially recognized and noted because it had naturalized and was thriving under heavy traffic in the extreme northern part of the transition zone (therefore, the range of bermudagrass adaptability).
A very small initial amount of the 90NB-Kid plant material was asexually propagated at a research and development farm near Baskerville (Mecklenburg County), Va. This was done by cutting stolons and rhizomes, rooting these in soil and planting the rooted cuttings to provide stock for studying performance and for comparisons with existing commercial and experimental varieties of bermudagrass. 90NB-Kid retained both performance and morphological characteristics after this propagation and after repeated repropagation prior to DNA testing.